Rusted Pearl
by eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE
Summary: Katelyn was a lonely girl in the vast world...wanting to actually be loved by someone...After being molested by a group of older boys, she's dropped off the Brooklyn bridge, only to end up in the hands of a handsome pirate...set after DMC...
1. Prologue

Katelyn stood outside her room on her balcony and waited for the sunset to set. Her long, black hair rested on her back. Her ice blue eyes stared at her surroundings. The city's bright lights were emerging, _thank God_, she thought. The daytime was always hell for her, as her father just couldn't resist to beat her every chance he saw her and she always tried to avoid him. He was either in a drunken rage or depressed in some sort of way, ever since her mother just go up and left, but Katelyn knew that she did not just leave for any reason. Her father was just unbearable. Katelyn hated her mother. Hatred so powerful that she knew that she would never forgive her. She was stuck in her miserable hell. But at night was when she was free...

The city was her playground. Wandering the streets aimlessly was her kind of thing. As she walked, she pondered about her life and how it stunk. School was not the greatest. She had a crush on this one boy, whom she thought had an oddly look like Johnny Depp. That her made her smile…the thought of the amazing actor… it made her swoon. But she couldn't enjoy it, everything she though blew up in her face. The one boy at school had a crush on someother younger girl. Once she brought home Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD, but her father had just snatched it and threw it out the window. Unnecessary as usual.

Katelyn sulked down nameless streets and boulevards until she approached the Brooklyn Bridge, so majestic and vast. The lights illuminating off the strong wires and the drizzling rain on the bricks and cement. She zoned it on it and was thrusted back into reality with a loud horn.

"Hey Girly...What the hell are ya doin'! Get outta the way!"

Katelyn just raised her hand and flipped him the bird. "Fuck you buddy!" She didn't care about anything. The only solace was movies. Katelyn rummaged threw her pockets and found eight dollars.

"Sweet."

She wandered to the cheap, second hand video store and bought yet another copy of Pirates. She gazed at it as she neared the bridge. The rain began coming down harder, her hair and sweatshirt becoming wetter and wetter.

"Of all the times I forget an umbrella…Shit."

Katelyn reached the bridge, feeling colder and wetter, but at the same time, happy, for nothing could ruin her evening now.

"Hey bitch what you got there!"

Katelyn jerked around to see a group of guys eyeballing her. She lost all feeling of happiness.

"Nothing that you guys don't need…uh...just a movie…"

She started to walk away with a skip in her step. Footsteps followed her, and she bolted into a run. Breathing hard she kept running until she was in the middle of the bridge. _This is it…I' m home free._

She tripped on her shoelace and slammed into the sopping wet ground and many hands began to grab her, feeling her in places that never should have been touchedShe screamed. She swung punches at them, but they continued.

"Let me go! What the fuck, you perverts. Let go…"

She started losing her breath, of all the screaming and cold wind in her face. They pushed her away, she feeling lighter. She felt her sweat shirt pocket.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY DVD YOU ASS FUCKERS!"

They laughed at her, but at the same time were surprised on what a mouth she had on her.

"You want it! Then take it…"

Katelyn grabbed for the DVD when he picked her up and held her over the water, along with her precious DVD. She squirmed and wriggled to grab it but make sure that she did not fall. She looked at him and he had a menacing evil face upon him. She knew what was going to happen next…

The wind and rain felt like bullets as she fell downward to the frigid water in what felt like slow motion. She had lost her DVD...she didn't care anymore…that's what had gotten her into this mess…she looked back upward and saw the city lights. She looked downward and saw the glistening water…and then it was black.


	2. Suprising Introductions

The sound of lolling waves filled her ears. Katelyn vision was foggy and could barely see a thing. _Am I in heaven? _She couldn't believe how peaceful it was...relaxing and calm. But she waited for something wrong…_because that's what always happens…_ The sounds of cannons vibrated softly in the distance. _Oh well_…she thought… and drifted off again.

She was in a bed, sprawled on top of the bedding, in her sopping wet clothes. Her hair was balled up in a bun. Katelyn woke to the sound of footsteps...lots of footsteps. She shot up in the bed and looked around, bewildered of her surroundings. She was fully awake, petrified of the group of boys coming back for round two. Her world was spinning and her head was heavy. She fell back asleep, not aware of voices outside her room.

"What was I suppose do to then mate? Leave her floatin' til she ran into sumtin' terrible?"

"But cap'n it's frightful business bringin' a woman aboard…"

"I agree with Gibbs, I believe that she'll only slow us down…"

"Anna-Maria…I"

His sentence was cut off by a slap…

"Both of you get back on deck! I want to be in Tortuga tonight!" Both Gibbs and Anna Maria murmured as they sulked to the deck.

The argument ceased. Captain Jack Sparrow entered the room as not to wake Katelyn, walking so slowly towards her bed. The only sounds were of the waves, the crew on deck, and her slow, delicate breathing.

Jack's POV

_Why such a beautiful girl here of all places? A girl so fine…and now she's on my ship…Anna-Maria hates her already...great…bickering women...that's all I need on this ship…_

Jack walked over to Katelyn, gazing at her as in a daze. He reached for her face, hoping to stroke her fair skin, but held back, not to wake her…_let her wake up on her own _he thought…_ don't want to scare her…_

The day wore on, the sun traveled across the sky, sinking into the horizon, letting the moon rise and take its glory. Katelyn awoke, feeling much better, but still on edge. She got out of bed, and explored the quarters that she had been placed in. There was a chest, laden with gold on the top. Katelyn traced her fingers along the indents and swirls. Besides the chest were many drawers. She opened the drawers to what appeared as men's clothing. She tilted her head and pondered where the hell she was, but she wasn't complaining, at least it was away from her own personal hell.

The rest of the room consisted of portholes and bed that she had been sleeping in. "There's got to be something more that his room," she whispered to herself. Not knowing what she was getting herself into, she opened the door to the deck. There was no one in sight, at least to what she saw. She walked to the starboard side of the ship and looked over the side. The glittering reflection of fish shined back at her.

Katelyn moved forward along the ship. She looked up towards the sky, where she looked at the sky, star glistening above her head. "Hmm...You can actually see the sky from here.." she said under her breath. After gazing for what seemed like forever, she started to sing. Singing the tune to her favorite song…

_There is no future…_

_There is no past…_

She didn't notice a certain presence approaching behind her.

"Excuse me luv?" Katelyn whipped around to find herself face to face with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Her eyes traveled up and down his body; eying his dark brown eyes, smooth chest, and his…lower half. (:P)

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "but, where am I?"

"Luv, you are on none other than my ship, which I am kindly letting you stay, since I found you adrift…miss...uh?"

"Katelyn…my name is Katelyn…but if you want to you can call me Katy"

"It's a pleasure Katelyn, my name is Jack…"

"Sparrow…"

Jack's POV

_Katelyn…she's beautiful…why she hides it...I'll never know. Maybe if I can persuade her to… _His thoughts were interrupted by her fragile voice...

"Captain Sparrow…"

"Please…call me Jack..." He sounded stern, but at the same time was flattered.

"Jack," she blushed "Where are we headin'?"

"Tortuga…" He eyed her, looking what she had to wear.

"…and you certainly cannot travel the audacious island of Tortuga in that sort of….whatever you call it…" waving his hand at her clothing. " Besides, you know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing at all. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." (From the trailer)

Katelyn's mouth dropped, confused too, since she didn't think she heard him right…

"Uh…Cap'n...I mean Jack, then I'll… I mean…"

"It's alright pet…when we get to Tortuga; I'll give you some money and you could go buy some stuff for yourself…"

"No...That's really not necessary…I could just borrow you clothes…I'm really not a dress girl...only if it's necessary…" Katelyn started to walk away from Jack when he grabbed her arm…

"You don't need to be afraid of me…I'm not going to hurt you..."

Katelyn felt appalled… _Me! Afraid of Jack Sparrow? Bullshit!" _She pushed his hand away and started to walk to the room when he spoke again…

"Um Katelyn, can I ask you one thing?"

She laughed… "What?"

He smiled, feeling relived of her feelings towards him. "What was the song you were singing earlier?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"tears began to well in her eyes, struggling to muster the words "Because…oh fuck…my mom use to sing it to me when I was little, but then she left me and she left me with a fuckin' son-of-a-bitch father that beats me and doesn't gift a shit about anything in his life but himself!"

Katelyn ran to Jack's room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe him…having the nerve to make her relive her past and make her cry like that. She undressed and entered the bed, crying herself to sleep.


	3. Apologizes

Katelyn woke to the sound of soft snoring in her room. She sat up to see Jack curled upon the floor. His matted hair and scarf was strewn across his face. Katelyn smiled and giggled softly as she dressed and stepped over him, leaving the room.

She reached the deck and realized that she had never seen the rest of the ship. After gazing at the glowing horizon, she ventured in search of the galley, seeing as she hadn't had anything to eat or drink. When she approached the galley, she opened the door to find Gibbs with a bottle of rum.

"You couldn't wait until later?" she said, startling the pirate.

"Um...sorry missy…I mean. II-I just was real thirsty and...Well...there ain't really nothing else to drink besides rum…"

Katelyn smiled and nodded…" I suppose you're right…hand me sum will ya?"

Gibbs gazed at her with confusion but handed her a bottle anyway, and dismissing her in the process. "I'd be gettin' outta her about now… the crew will be getting' her for sum grub and that ain't a pretty sight…"

"Thanks for the tip…I'll be leavin'…I'm gunna check on Jack anyway…"

Gibbs grunted as Katelyn left the galley. She walked to the bedroom to see Jack, spread eagle in the middle of the room. Gazing at his chest rising up and down, many thoughts ran threw her head. _Oh my god! He is defenseless, I could do anything right now…but yeah, and I could be able to do anything…I'm Katelyn...shy, quiet, boring Katelyn… _She quieted her thoughts and walked over to his gorgeous body, nearing to his head…

"Jack…"

Without hesitation he woke startled, grabbing her, slamming her down to the floor, holding a blade to her neck. The rum rolled under the bed, only to be used another time. They both locked into a dead stare, as tears welled up in her eyes…his breathing harsh and out of breath.

"Jack…Jack…" her voice barely audible, "It's me…its Katelyn…"

As if out of a trance, Jack blinked and gave a little twitch. He looked at his own doing and jumped off of her, backing into a corner, shocked at what he had done. "Luv…I'm sorry...I…" he dropped the blade and looked up to find that she was gone. "What does this always happen to me!" He launched out his corner and ran out on deck, not finding her anywhere. "Katelyn…Katelyn…KATELYN…Gibbs! Where's Katelyn!"

Disoriented from his overabundant amount of rum, Gibbs just gave him a bewildered look and shrugged his shoulders…"Bloody brilliant crew I got!" He scrambled around looking in every which crevice until he reached the back of the Pearl…she was sitting on the railing, dangling her feet over the edge, singing her song…the one that he still and no idea what it was...but he remained silent...wanting to hear her soft, angelic voice…

_There is no future…_

_There is no past…_

_Thank God this moment's not the last…_

_There's only us…there's only this…_

_Forget regret…or life is yours to miss…_

_No other road…no other way…no day but today…_

Jack slowly walked up behind her, resting his hands on the railing beside her. "Katie...what I did…I'm truly sorry." Katie turned and looked to the horizon, the sun rising slowly. "Jack…can I ask you somethin'?"

"Anything luv." She slid her hand over until it barely touched his… "Can I ask why you were in my room?"

"Well...after you had stomped off… I thought I'd check on ye but you were already asleep" What he didn't mention was how he sat for hours, gazing at her as she slept. Katelyn looked away from his gaze.

An awkward silence engulfed them both, together looking off in other directions of the never-ending sea. Anna-Maria broke the silence.

"Cap'n, there's a problem…"

"Anna-Maria…what can possibly be wrong this early!"

"There's a ship up ahead… you need to take a look."

Jack grabbed Katie's hand and they rushed to the front of the boat. Up ahead was the **_Dauntless, _**half submerged in the ocean. Katie gasped and squeezed Jack's hand. She whispered in his ear… "You should do something."

Jack, as of reflex, shouted commands and sent the crew out to the sinking ship. Jack began to whisper under his breath, just enough for Katie to hear. "Please mate…don't be on that ship."

Will and Elizabeth were safely put in a cabin and changed into warm clothes. After they were settled, Jack welcomed Will in open arms. "My dear eunuch, how long's it bin?" Will laughed and looked to the sky thinking. "About four...blimey how time flies…and…how is she?" Katie had come up behind Jack, looking over his shoulder.

"This is Katie… picked her up…right from the sea..." as he turned to introduce her. "Hello," said Katie. "Well, I leave you two to get acquainted." And Jack went off to his cabin.

"Will, how do you know if you're in love?" Will glanced at Katie in amazement. "Well…" and without hesitation, Will leaned in and kissed Katie. Katie pulled back suddenly, not ready for such actions. "Will? What was that for! We barely just met!" Will just smiled and answered, "Katie...did that feel wrong?"

"HELL YES I DID! WILL, YOU'RE HOT...BUT THAT WAS NOT ANTICIPATED! NEXT TIME...WARN ME…EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MARRIED…GROSS!" After, she ended with a smile, not going to admit that it was wrong but fun at the same time. "Nice to meet ya, but I've got to find Jack."

Katie crept to Jack's cabin, quietly entering. Jack was faced to the wall, fiddling with his beads. She approached him, covering his eyes with her hands. "Who the bloody hell is it!"_ Well, it's now or never...might as well learn now she thought_ Katie leaned his head back and planted her lips on his. "I never properly thanked you for saving my life." Jack's voice changed into a low, sarcastic whispered against her lips. "Well luv…let me get up and let me say you're welcome."

**A/N: Wow! Finally! I know I know...I just updated but unfortunately next Monday I am going to Ecuador for a month...I'll be back in July. Please R&R! I would love to come back to a bunch of reviews…and if any ideas do pop up in your head...don't hesitate to leave me a message...then I'll be in full swing!**


	4. Womanly Intervention

**Okay…I've been gone for a month and I've had a writer's block, so bear with me! I hope this chapter is to all of your fancies. I think I'm on a roll! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Katie, even thought being tough on the outside, was not the bravest on the inside. The image of Jack Sparrow approaching her with fire in his eyes frightened her. No guys at home ever glanced at her, not even once. So what was she to do? Give in to his temptation? Chicken Out?

Jack got up from his chair and approached Katie with restrained excitement. The thought of jumping her bones excited him and yet at the same time, he did not know of her thoughts, as she looked like a petrified kitten.

He grabbed Katie into his arms and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her, leaving her helpless. Jack leaned in to kiss her passionately only to be stopped by her quivering voice, "Jack, I really don't think this is a great idea" Jack looked at her with a confused countenance, his eyes almost crossed. He puzzled for a moment then leaned close to her ear, breathing his words, "Don't worry luv…" Katie's eyes glared. "Jack…or _Captain Sparrow…_let's get one thing straight… I.AM.NOT.YOUR.LUV." With that, she pushed him away and exited his cabin, looking for some…womanly intervention.

Katie wandered the deck…again. She had been doing that lately, trying to have some freedom, cause hell, that's was _supposedly_ what the **_Black Pearl_** was! She had heard many times on her movie that that was what the pearl was, so why did she feel so confused? She had no mother for so long and had no one to talk to. She wandered the boat and looked all around for some sort of place to hide from Jack, as much as she envied him, she needed time to think of all the shit that had mucked up her life. She looked to the starboard side and saw nothing until an idea popped into her head. A seagull crowed and she smiled.

Katie climbed to one level of canvas and dangled her bare feet over the side, not noticing a girly looking gentleman. "Elizabeth…you look…dashing?" Elizabeth in her pirate attire settled herself next to Katie and gazed at the sea as well. "You looked troubled Katie, anything wrong?" Katie gave Elizabeth a "you-can-tell?" look and spilled everything. "…and all I wanted to say was thank you and there he had pinned against the wall and I do like him and all…but…I…I'm not ready…this has never happened to me…I mean…look at you and Will, you guys are in love right? Right?" Elizabeth smiled and adjusted herself.

"Well, a while ago, not a long while, there was a captain by the name of Davy Jones. And he was after us all, well, Jack, and he wanted his soul to served on his damned ship the Flying Dutchman, anyways, to make sure the Kraken did not follow us after a well-fought battle, I did kiss said captain and chained him to the Pearl…you see this is really not the Black Pearl…it's another we made to look just like it. The Kraken took it down to the bottom of the ocean…anyways..."

Katie was in awe of the story, wishing she were part of some grand adventure. Elizabeth continued.

"Well, Will and I, after I kissed Jack, he's been a bit awkward, but we married nonetheless, and Will still misses his father, who is still part of Davy Jones's damned crew. Will was and still is heartbroken and wants to find him…One problem, Jack lost his compass. And the last we heard was that Lord Beckett and Norrington were on their way to Tortuga. And then the Dauntless hit a reef, so here we are!"

"WE NEED THAT COMPASS! I know I just got here, but we can't Norrington and Beckett ruin everything. Where I come from, I heard terrible things…Elizabeth, if they get that compass; they'll be able to find EVERY pirate in the sunny Caribbean!"

Elizabeth's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her bottom lip dropped. "Katie, you need to talk to Jack! Ever since I chained him to his ship, he really hasn't trusted me to well."

Katie's lips formed into a pout. "Elizabeth," she said in a whine. "The reason I am up here was to escape the clutches, even though tempting, of the captain we all know and love. Besides, I would need to be calm, cool and collected. How do you do that on a pirate ship?"

Elizabeth leaned back and held to the level of canvas and shouted down, "Gibbs! Think you could send some rum up here?" Katie's eyes widen with excitement. "Elizabeth…I don't believe you…to me you always portrayed decency in the Caribbean…what has come over you?" Elizabeth did not answer, she had two bottle of rum in her hands and handed one to Katie.

"Don't worry; it's quite a trip before we land in Tortuga. We've got the time."

Katie took the bottle hesitantly, and then took a swig. The feeling was insatiable. The rum seemed to unwind her, letting her relax and lean on the mast. After a while her head began to droop as Elizabeth just giggled.

" Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirates life for me!" Katie belted at the top of her lungs. "We're devils, we're black sheeps, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" Elizabeth chorused in. "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" They finished. "You know," Katie giggled, "who comes up with this shit? I sure as hell am no bad egg. I don't smell…do I!" Elizabeth laughed harder and slapped Katie on her back, making feel off balance. Katie feel backwards off the canvas as the sun was setting.

Katie awoke to a stinging sensation on her forehead. "OW! What the fuck was that for!" As she slapped the dabbing hand away. A few droplets ran down her face and landed on her lips as she licked them…rum. Her eyes remained close as she heard the voice speak. "What are you trying to do Katelyn?" Katie recognized the voice of a William Turner, the lovely eunuch.

"So Will, they sent you in here to play nurse?" She smiled as she opened her eyes.

Will smiled as her continued dabbing her gash on her forehead. "You gave us all a fright, especially Jack." Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh great, I scared the captain... ow!" She slapped Will's hand away as the rum stung her forehead again. "Really Katie, I mean, the way you acted…it just...wasn't...you." Katie sat up and faced Will and held the cloth against her head and made a face. Will smiled. "Sorry, I mean, I had to talk to Jack, but I really didn't want to talk to him earlier, then Elizabeth and I had sum rum and here I am in…" She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was Jack's cabin. "…Jack's cabin…" Will got up to leave. "You really should get sum rest; you've had quite a day."

"Wait Will," Katie stopped him as he opened the door. "What exactly happened…after… you know…?" She opened her arms as if to say "look-where-I-am-now".

Will closed the door and pulled up a chair. " It's not a super exciting tale but me and Jack were conversing in his cabin when Anna-Maria told us that someone was being...a bit out of the ordinary and we thought of the crew but when we reached the deck we found it was you and Elizabeth singing…horribly I might add…"

"Hey! I took chorus!"

"Nothing personal, but, we saw you too bobbing back and forth, and then you suddenly fell backwards and if Jack hadn't…"

"Wait! Jack…saved me?"

"Yeah…he caught you but you landed yourself a nasty scrape as you fell so he brought you to his cabin and then sent me in to play nurse as you said."

Katie leaned forward and gave Will a hug; give all her thanks into it. Before he left Katie grabbed his hand. "Will, would you be a dear and tell me where our beloved captain is?" Will looked towards the wall as in a thought and answered "I believe he's being a good captain right now and steering."

"Thanks Will." Will exited and Katie followed slowly behind. Will went to his cabin with Elizabeth already asleep. Katie crept to the deck quietly and headed for the wheel. There was a lone rope tied around one of the wrungs but no Jack. She approached the wheel and looked around…_no harm staying straight? _Katie grabbed the rope and discarded it beside her. She ran the wrungs through her hands and fingers, closing her eyes to feel the strange sensation.

Katie's hands were joined by another and her eyes popped opened. She peeked in front of her to see ring-laden, dirty hands, but it did not faze her. Jack leaned his head against Katie's and whispered in her ear.

"Katie, about today…I didn't mean…I just…I'm sorry."

Katie looked ahead and smiled. "Jack…its okay. I mean, control that ferocious temptation of yours." She heard him laugh quietly to himself and became silent. After a few moments he edged closer to her barely dressed body and she became wedged between the wheel and Jack. Her breath picked up a bit and shivered. "Luv…ye cold?" Katie nodded quietly. "So…when do you think we'll arrive in Tortuga?" Jack turned her around, making their faces inches apart. "Well luv, we'll be in Tortuga tomorrow."

Katie nodded, trying to break the awkward silence. "Jack, what's it like in Tortuga?" Jack stared into Katie's eyes and short glances at her lips. "Well, there are pubs, and food, and…uh…beautiful women…and…" he trailed off staring at Katie with utmost desire. With that ending sentence Jack leaned in and planted his lips on Katie's, while pushing into the wheel. He continued the kiss further, letting his tongue explore. Katie welcomed it, as much as to the incident earlier in the morning, but she didn't care.

His hands approached her cleavaged chest and they parted lips. He froze. Katie gave him a sarcastic displeasing look and waved her finger. "Tsk Tsk Jack Sparrow...not yet…you'll have to… _save _me a couple times…" She quickly leaned in a pecked him on the lips as she walked away to her cabin.

Jack paused and then smiled.

"You're Welcome."


	5. Unfortunate Persuasion

The sounds of hushed footsteps awoke Katelyn in the middle of the night. There were very hushed voiced outside her doorway and weren't doing a very good job of keeping quiet. She rolled over to fall back asleep, only to have the door open with a silhouette of a certain captain in the doorway. Jack approached the bed and leaned over her, whispering in her ear.

"Katie… Time to wake up luv…we're nearing Tortuga…"

Katie rolled over and lay on her back, staring at Jack. She stared at his face and then spoke…

"You couldn't have told me that later? I am very exhausted...and…"

"How could ye be? You slept all day."

"What! Oh well, it's just one of those days isn't it? I'll be ready in a second…if you could kindly let me dress Jack…"

Jack's eyes widen with anxiousness as reluctantly turned to leave. Katie stood up with the sheet wrapped around her as she made her way towards her "new" clothes: breeches, a spare corset that Jack "happened" to be on his ship, and a stained tunic. As Jack reached the door, Katie stopped him.

"Jack! I meant o speak to you last night…about Tortuga and your…uh…compass."

Jack entered the room again and shut the door. He stood there confused, wondering how she knew about his odd compass. "Well, go on, let's have it…"

"Well, before me and Elizabeth had a lovely time on the canvas, she told me about your eccentric compass and how it lead you to whatever you desired and how it seemed to have gone missing. I have a good feeling that Lord Cutler Beckett and that snob Norrington have your compass, and last Liz heard was that they were on their way to the audacious island of Tortuga. So…what's your plan of action?"

Jack left the room in a hurry, leaving Katie to dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack approached Gibbs and will who were conversing at the helm. "Change of plans gentlemen, we will dock in a cove of the harbor. Beckett and Norrington are going to be waiting for us. Any questions?"

"And how do we know this cap'n?" Gibbs scratched his head furiously.

"Dear Katie decided that she would tell me only a minute ago that the bloody navy has my bloody compass and I don't know any way how to get it."

Elizabeth approached the group and turned to Jack. "So…did Katie talk to you?"

"As a matter of fact she did and now were are trying to find a bloody way to get my bloody compass back!"

Katie approached the group slowly as the argument began to escalate.

"Norrington knows who we all are!"

"Beckett too!"

"We need us a devil's dowry!"

"Now how are we going to get my bloody compass back!"

Katie cleared her throat and all turned and then looked at each other. They all smiled…sort of an evil smile. Katie started to back away slowly. "You guys! You got that crazy look in your eyes!"

"That's brilliant!" They turned their eyes to Elizabeth. "Don't you see? When we get to Tortuga, we can send Katie in, and she can get the compass! By what ever means necessary…could you do that Katie?"

Katie thought for a moment. "Ok…I'll need a smoldering dress and someone needs to do my hair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie wandered the streets of Tortuga looking for some sign of the royal navy. She was dressed in a revealing blue dress that brought out her eyes and her hair was tied up beautifully, drawing any gentleman in. She passed as almost royalty, hoping that would catch either Norrington or Beckett's eye.

She reached a _The Fair Lady _and assumed she would find one of them. Upon entering, she was guided to a room next door to the room which served as an office to the navy… _a truly discomforting notion_…she thought to herself, but continued on, exiting her room to the next door.

She knocked on the door, and heard no reply…_must be out arresting every fucking pirate here_...Katie thought again. She opened the door to an organized desk covered with probably important papers, many maps strewn over the walls and a small safe on the corner of the desk. She walked over to the chair and sat, crossing her legs on the desk, waiting for whomever entered, be it Norrington or Beckett.

Moments later, Cutler Beckett entered the room with two escorts, pausing in midstep. "I don't believe I asked for anyone this evening…and you are?" Katie spoke, "I'm Mauve, and I was sent here to relieve you after a very hard day sir," she said with a small French accent. Beckett's groin ached slightly and then sent the men away. "My dear, if you could kindly removed yourself from my chair…"

Katie got up and laid herself across his desk, throwing one leg around his waist, pulling him in. She ran her hands up and down his chest, covered with buttons and ties, and everything else that got in the way. "Why sir, this shirt simply will not do." Katie pulled him closer, and drew him into a kiss, distracting him from everything else in the world. She threw of his shirt and slammed him on to the desk, straddling his hips. A small moan escaped him and she knew that she had him. Moments later, he felt the cold smooth feeling of manacles around his wrist, stuck to his desk.

"What is the meaning of this!" Katie grabbed his overcoat and searched the pockets. After a moment she found Jack's compass, the arrow pointing in a moving motion, showing that the "pearl" was in the move and she had to get going. Beckett, now in a state of anger and grabbed for his pistol. He readied it and shot, shooting Katie in the hand, making her drop the compass.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Katie grabbed a book and threw it at him, almost breaking his nose, and dropping his pistol. She raised her leg to his throat and pushed. "Let's get one thing straight bub…" losing her faux French accent, "my gentleman is not going to be please when he finds out that his whore has a maimed hand ya hear me? I'll sick my man on you and you'll be sorry." Beckett only laughed until she kicked him in the face, and then darting through the door.

She managed to get passed the rest of the navy as she approached the docks. As she neared, a flock of the marched and she hid in an alleyway. She opened the compass, and looked at the arrow again, hoping that Jack and the ship were close by. A small click sounded near her ear, and she was faced to face with none other than James Norrington.

"My My, I believe that you have something that I want."

"Really? What ever do you mean? I have nothing you want, maybe except this…" Katie rammed her lips into his and then kneed him in his groin, making him fall onto his knees.

"Who are you?"

"Well kind sir, in good time you'll know…until then…" and she flipped him off. She ran to the docks, finding the ship grazing near one, not intending of stopping.

"JACK! WILL? GIBBS! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU STOPPING?"

Just then a rope appeared at her feet and she grabbed on to it with her good hand and wrapped it around several times. There was a lifting sensation and she flopped onto the deck. Jack rushed to her and stared, waiting for some sort of speech. "You better love me now _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," regaining her breath, waving her finger in his face.

He looked her over: her hair astray, her dress disheveled and bloodied. "What's wrong love!" She shoved her shot hand into his face. "That's what's wrong Jack! Fuckin' Beckett shot my hand!" She got up to leave and was in Elizabeth's arms, embracing her in a hug. "How did it go?" Katie turned around and fished in her pockets until she found the compass and tossed it to Jack. "DON'T lose it again!"

"How did you get it?"

"Persuasion Jack…"

"Friendly?"

"Unfortunately…now can I fix up my hand now?"

"Persuade me..." he said with a carnal smile.

"Later Jack…later…"

Katie left for the cabin and Elizabeth confronted Jack. " You know, you could be a bit more thankful, she risks her life for YOUR compass ,and what do you have to show for it!" Jack stared for a moment. "That's what I thought Jack! Nothing. You're nothing but a silly, wobbly-legged, rum –soaked pirate."

Jack retorted sarcastically, "But you said I was a good man!"

"ALL EVIDENCE TO THE CONTRARY JACK," she shouted over her shoulder.

Jack looked back at the now shrinking Tortuga and the open sea before them. _Do I really have anything to show it? Do I love Katie? ARGH! I don't know what to do! _ Jack walked passed Gibbs at the helm and nodded. He approached his cabin to only hear soft singing coming through the door.

_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight. _

_My body's talking to me_

_It says 'Time for danger'_

Jack stayed focused on Katie's singing and finally reached for the handle.


	6. Unexpected Decency

Katie's tears ran down her face. _Why did he have to be such an asshole? _She sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, holding her hand to her chest. Will had wrapped it up, but blood still seeped through the cloth. _Why did I risk my pathetic life for his stupid compass? _ So many thoughts ran through her head, as the blood seeped through the cloth, but the one that rang through her head was why? _Why am I on this fucking ship? Why did those perverts have to drop me off the bridge? Why, even though he's a jerk, why do I have a large infatuation on the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? _

She rotated her hand slowly in front of her face, becoming mesmerized at the trickling blood in the dirtied cloth. She sat in silence, only hearing the lone sound of the waves crashing against the ship. A cool sensation overcame her lower back. Katie reached behind her to find the long, slender bottle of rum. She eyed it, tempted to whether drink her sorrows away or just throw it out the porthole. After a few moments, she picked up the bottle and approached the door.

Upon opening the door, she collided with Jack, surprised and pissed at the same time, not anticipating him there.

"Jack…what are you doing here?"

"Well love this _is _my cabin…"

"Oh…yeah…"

An awkward silence engulfed them, both not knowing what to say to the other. Katie rocked back and forth slowly while Jack leaned against the propped opened door.

"Katie…about earlier…I was just coming to say…uh…"

Katie interjected. "An egotistical jerk? Self-centered idiot? Conceited imbecile?"

Jack smile and nodded. "Yes love, all of that….anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Katie pondered a moment and then smiled. "If you could kindly get me a bath I would really appreciate it Mr. Sparrow…" she said, grabbing gently onto his two braids dangling from his chin. " Well, it'd be a pleasure. I'll get me crew to set up a bath in me cabin." Katie smiled and pecked Jack on the cheek and proceeded on to the cabin. Not exactly what he was aiming for, but it was a start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie submerged herself in the somewhat luke warm bath. She leaned her head against the edge and drunk the bottle of rum. Jack had not noticed the bottle of rum in her hand, and if he did, he probably would have downed it in an instance. There was a hushed knock at the door. Katie rolled her eyes.

"What Jack?" She smiled.

" I was just wondering if I could keep ye company."

Katie rolled her eyes and answered, " Jack...no."

"I promise, I'll be a good pirate and not peak.. Often…"

Katie grabbed a sheet from the bed and covered herself in the water, the sheet billowing ever which way like seaweed, and in process of hiding the rum when Jack entered. He stopped dead in his tracks. He mumbled under his breath, " Well that's a sight I've never seen…"

Katie's hair billowed down her front, water droplets running down while her ice blue eyes stared at Jack's almond brown. In her clothed hand, was the bottle of rum, and she smiled. Like her effect on…Caribbean men…Jack's, like Beckett's hours before, groin ached. _God, she has no idea…how bloody...gorgeous she is! _

"Well, Jack, aren't you going to close your eyes?"

"Why would I want to do that love?"

"Because you said you would be a good pirate and not peek…"

"Oh, right." Jack reluctantly pulled his bandana over his face and sighed.

Katie began to wash herself humming another of her songs and sung it under her breath. _Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow? From this nightmare? _ Jack smiled and listened intently , taking her words in, wondering if it modeled what she felt like living on the **_Pearl_**.

All of a sudden a hurried knock came through the door with Will frantically speaking. " Jack! We need you up on deck…"

"What Will?"

"Jack! We need you up on deck!"

" Alright, I'm coming." He turned to Katie, who had finished the rum, smiling at him. " I'll be back love, something's up on deck that I need to take a look at." Katie nodded and smiled. Jack exited the door and she submerged herself again in the water, letting it wash away the grime and filth on her face.

Out of the blue, Katie was yanked out of the tub by her hair into what now was dark. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. "Ow, who the hell are you?" The man pulled her out of the tub, while she had the sheet wrapped around her wet body. " Well, maybe this will remind you…" and the click of his pistol sounded in her ear. _Shit_…she thought…_royal navy…how…wonderful._ "You're coming with me whether you like it or not…" and Norrington yanked her out of her place. Katie's mind raced. _ What's gonna happen to the rest of the crew? Jack! What the hell is gonna happen to Will & Elizabeth?_

Norrington pulled her out to the deck where the crew was tied to the mast. Will and Elizabeth were manacles, and Jack…well…he wasn't in the best of shape. Jack was pinned by at least four soldiers, his face beat up, just trying to get away. All the crew looked at her, Gibbs giving a bewildered look. Will and Elizabeth staring at her in disbelief. Jack was giving it all he got. Katie looked to where most of the soldiers were occupy the ship, then out of the group walked the slimy Lord Beckett.

"Well Mr. Sparrow…

"CAPTAIN!" corrected Will, Elizabeth, Katie, and Jack.

"Well _Captain_ Sparrow, I can't believe I managed to find this girl on _your _ship. Rounding up whores now are we?" Katie twitched in Norrington's grasp, trying to break free and slug the slime ball. Beckett continued, noticing how it bothered Katie. " And how, I come to find your ship, and I'll hang you all…" he turned to Katie, "..You first…"

Jack broke free of the soldier's grasp and charged towards Beckett, but was knocked to the ground by Norrington. Jack looked at Norrington, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. " Ah, the dark side of ambition…" Katie kneeled down next to Jack, and stared and gave a frown, nodding towards the navy. She whispered, " Trust me…" Katie stood up and spoke. "My dear navy, I have a proposition for you. You take me and leave all the rest here, you may have the compass…" The crew gasped… "ONLY!" Katie continued "if I have it in possession all the time…"

Beckett nodded, " Sounds reasonable… James take her." The soldiers boarded their ship, followed by Mr. Mercer, Beckett, and finally Norrington with Katie it tow. Jack grabbed her and spoke, shaking her gently. " You don't have to do this! You don't! Katie…why are you doing this!" Katie looked at the ground solemnly, " I'm sorry…" With that, Norrington pulled Katie away from Jack's arms and boarded the navy ship. On the other side, Katie looked across to the Pearl, all staring at her in incredulity. She stared back with a small smile. She spoke inaudibly but then mouthed the words,

"Love ya…"


	7. Unnecessary Branding

Katie watched as the Pearl shrank into the distance. She shivered in place as it continued to grow smaller and smaller, while Norrington came up besides her. "Lord Beckett requests your presence in his office."

Katie turned and spoke, "So, Beckett sent his lap dog to fetch me…" Norrington made a face. "Well you can tell him that he can shove it up his ass!" Instead of talking back, James Norrington grabbed her by the wrists and carried her over his shoulder towards Beckett's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Sparrow was charged towards his cabin, fuming. Slamming the door open, he ran towards his desk, flinging every object off it. "BLOODY HELL!" He ran towards the bookshelf and flung each book to the floor. His mind was racing… _What was she thinking? Is she bloody crazy? Where the blazes are they going? What do they want with her? _Jack, overwhelmed by confusion, collapsed onto his bed, punching the pillow… until there was a small _clunk_ on the floor. Where his eyes deceiving him? On the floor in front of him was his very own compass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie, after much kick and screaming on top of Norrington's shoulder, landed herself in an empty cabin. On the lone bed in the room, was a simple satin gown, ready to be worn. Norrington spoke, "You are to go to the office, is that understood," glaring thru his teeth, seeing as he sported a fat lip.

"Crystal…" Katie whispered under her breath. He exited the cabin as she began to dress, still minor shivering, wanting the warmth of a certain pirate's arms, but she could wait. She didn't know how long she was going to be stuck on the royal navy's ship, so she had to make the best of it. She gathered her hair in a somewhat neat fashion and headed towards Lord Beckett's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stormed out of his newly destroyed cabin in search of Will. He approached the deck and found him bracing the foreyard. "What exactly are you doing Will?" Will continued with his work and breathed, "We'll go get her." Jack reached in his pocket and brought out the compass. Will stopped and stared, a puzzled look appear on his face.

"Uh Jack? Is that your compass?"

"Why yes Mr. Turner why do you think I'd be shoving it under your nose?"

"So are you telling me that it was pointless for Katie to board their ship but she did only to save our skins and there is some hope of retrieving her then?"

Jack weakly gave a smile, turning to find Gibbs. He found him at the helm, dozing. "Mister Gibbs! We have a heading!" Gibbs shot up from his slumber, awaiting orders. Jack gave him the motivation and coordinates.

He shifted towards the back of the Pearl, until he reached the rail. Unexpectedly he sat on the rail, his legs dangling over the edge, just like Katie days before. He rested his head in his hands and stared out to the open sea, fancying a girl… a girl who he only met but had such a strange and unyielding hold over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie quietly entered the office, noticing what seemed to be a very much adorned cabin, not what she had seen before. There seemed to be some sort of a fireplace, which didn't feel right at all. She approached the desk and sat in the laden chair.

Beckett turned from his position at the window and sat in his own.

"So, you can clean up after all…" he sneered.

"Ha…very funny...Mr. East India Trading Company…"

"Clever dear…Miss...Uh…?"

"Katelyn, if you really want to know…Katie, if that's easier…"

"Katie, may I ask why you were on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship?"

Katie rolled her eyes… "Is this inquiry necessary? I mean, I don't want to bore you with the monotonous details _Lord _Beckett."

Beckett snickered, "I am just a curious man Katelyn, if you would continue."

Katie went into a faux story of how she ran away from home, stow away on a pirate ship and decided that it was a pirate's life for her. Beckett rose from his seat stepping towards the mock fireplace.

Beckett waved his hand over and Katie walked over to where he was. She approached the mantle and heard an unusual sound, like the sound of a heart.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Why, yes, that is the heart of Davy Jone's…" he continued, placing his hand on the box; "…And he who has the heart controls the sea." He sneered evilly. Katie stepped back a little, unbeknownst to the man's intentions.

"Well, it seems like you are an adventurous woman my dear…enjoying the life a pirate…you know…being a pirate pays a price...you see…"

Katie shrugged her shoulders and asked, "And that is?"

Swiftly he grabbed a hold of Katie and pinned her to the floor, grabbing her right arm and thrusting it under his arm. He reached for a poker in the fire, which had a familiar brand that Katie had seen in the movies…the "P". Katie began to flail, kicking and shaking to free herself from his grasp.

"Please don't!" But Beckett only ignored her pleas as he lowered the brand to just above her wrist. The glowing orange brand inched closer and closer until finally Beckett had branded Katie. She held her wrist, blowing on it to cool it down, only for it to hurt more. The "P" on her wrist seemed like a jail ticket, from now on, she would always be known as a pirate…_ great… _she thought…_ Now if I can just get off of this piece of shit…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Turner stood at the helm, waiting to be relieved of his duties as seeing he was very tired. The Pearl had been sailing for what appeared to be forever. Anna-Maria approached from the starboard side, clenching a bottle of at her side. When she stopped in front of Will, she took her last swig and handed the rest to him. " You'll need it…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"The captain wants to see you…"

"Oh."

Will slumped to Jack's office, the large room at the end of the ship, anticipant of what he getting himself into. He pushed opened the heavy door. There in a large chair sat Jack, three sheets to the wind. Will had never saw Jack _that _drunk before. His head continuously rocked back and forth in a rolling motion. Will cleared his throat and got Jack's attention. Jack jerked from his position in his chair and stood up.

"Will…Will, Will, Will, what in God's name are you doing in here!"

"Anna-Maria sent me…you need something?"

Jack's eyes crossed and pondered… " Oh yeah…that… I was informed earlier that The Flying Dutchman and the beloved royal navy have an accord between them, making them both up to something and…and…and…" Jack began to doze… Will rushed over and began slapping him in the face.

" Jack, keep it together man…what were you going on about?"

" Oh… What I was saying was…what was I saying?"

Will breathed a heavy sigh, " Jack, you were going on about how the Flying Dutchman and the British Royal Navy have an accord and they were up to something…and…" Jack jumped in…

" Oh right…I was wondering, why, when Katie…uh..._elected…_to go about their ship, why did Beckett just pluck her up…he don't even know 'er! What if they need her for sumtin? We've got to get movin'!" Will grabbed Jack as he was about to head for the helm, he guided Jack towards his cabin and laid him down on the bed.

" You need to sleep this off Jack…think of it…what would Katie think of you in a state such as this?"

Jack looked at him for a moment with a befuddled face and then nodded. "You're right, let me just…" and with that Jack Sparrow dozed off. Will Turner found Gibbs at the helm. " Brace the foreyard Mister Gibbs, we have a Katie to save."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie left Beckett's office, feeling the most horrible she could have ever felt. Beckett had branded her, a mark that she would have to lived with for the rest of her life. She moved her way towards the starboard side and ran her fingers along the rail. She grabbed some rigging and stood on the rail, wondering if anyone would notice. She walked along, rubbing the brand. It had cooled down and it became smooth. Her head starting beating herself up again.

_What are you doing, getting yourself on this ship? Leaving Jack? He was a safe haven for you…your so stupid sometimes! You don't even think! Why are you even still alive? You might as well just jump ship! You're pathetic!_

Katie walked along til she reached a pile of cannons. She grabbed a one, rolling between her two hands. She turned to view what was behind her. There were no soldiers in sight, until a familiar wig came into view… Norrington.

"Katie, don't think you are going anywhere!"

Katie blocked his words. Only his mouth moved, like a movie put on mute. She gave a small nervous smile, saluted and jumped, hitting the water with a huge splash. Sinking, she began to feel loose, her hair billowing as she sank deeper and deeper. Her legs began to feel numb, along with her arms. Her eyes began to roll into her head as her body began to shut down.

As she reached the bottom, she realized that all she thought was a lie. She thought about Jack, and how she loved his crocodile smile, Elizabeth's laugh, and Will's compassion and honesty. She couldn't believe that she had chose this path. As she thought of death and how she needed Jack, an odd sensation had grabbed her chest as she fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere not to distant...but far out of eye sight, a Captain Jack Sparrow awoke from his deep sleep…clutching his chest…

**MUAHAHA! I thought I throw some sort of curveball in there. Fun Fact…I was having sort of a brain fart & couldn't think how to continue it, but right as I almost fell asleep, I had an epiphany and wrote a couple of chapters...so they'll be coming along somewhat shortly...REVIEWS PLEASE! That's what motivates me to write these faster!**


	8. Isolated Servitude

The crashing of the waves beat across the peculiar placid deck. Lightening crashed, thunder rolled, and bullet-sized raindrops fell upon Katie's face, waking her from her deep unconscious state. Confounded, she stood up, rubbing her chest to ease the pain. She looked at her chest to see unusual large suction marks, but dismissed any thought of foul play. Katie walked quietly to a large door with intricate designs that displayed creatures of the deep, in a game of cat and mouse. She opened the door and entered into a dimly lit room, very spacious with a small table, the only object she could see.

Katie silently crept over to the table, covered in maps, keys, and a chest. A very small chest, not big enough to hold treasure, but large enough to hold something…_something close to one's heart_ she thought. Katie ran her hands over the designs, closing her eyes to let her sense of touch grow stronger.

The ship rocked and she fell into the table, knocking stuff everywhere. Suddenly an eerily beautiful tune came from the ground. Katie picked it up to find a locket, playing slower and slower as the seconds passed. As she rose up from her position, she placed the locket on the table. Only to be seized from behind and slammed into the wall.

Her breath quickened and small tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. The pain on her neck and back was excruciating. A labored breath blew into her ear, which reeked of the salty ocean water. It whispered its labored breath in her ear, "Do you fear death miss?" in a creepy, yet concerned voice. Katie's heart raced.

"Yes…yes I do fear death…" Katie's rebellious side shrank into the corner of her brain, for she was petrified of whoever was behind her.

"Well young missy I do believe that I can offer you a chance to postpone judgment…only a hundred years before the mast. What say you?"

"Yes…I will serve." She was whipped around by her capture. Katie's blood ran cold as she looked into his eyes.

"Welcome to the** Flying Dutchman** miss, I am Davy Jones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The deck of the** Black Pearl** was pitch black; the crew was positioned at the starboard side, weapons ready, and tensions building. Elizabeth was in her pirate garb and standing alongside Will, Jack, Gibbs, and Anna at the helm. The Royal Navy ship, The** Masque**, sailed in the not to far horizon. After sobering up or least a lesser drunken state, Jack presented his plan to his comrades and it was simple: Norrington and Beckett were to be murdered along with the rest of the royal navy seamen.

A few hours of following the **Masque**, the **Black Pearl** veered along the port side, surprising all with a bang. Jack plowed through the overwhelmed troops in search of Beckett. He kicked down doors until he found the one at the end of the hall. His pistol cocked, he threw open with such force it vibrated though the room, almost knocking Beckett over with shock. Jack growled through his teeth, "Where it she?!?!"

Beckett leered, "I don't know whom you're talking about Sparrow."

Jack lunged at Beckett, pinning his neck to his desk, the pistol digging into his temple. Jack snarled in his face, "You know bloody well who I'm talking about…now…I'll ask again…where Katie ?!?!"

At that moment, Norrington barged in the tense room, shooting aimlessly at the distraught pirate. A bullet grazed his ear, letting blood pour from the almost fatal wound. Jack fell back, grasping his ear, whilst knocking into the mantle, knocking a small chest over. He scrambled to the chest and emptied the contents into his coat, while Norrington and Beckett conversed, as if Jack wasn't even there. He held his hand to the object that he had grabbed,

_Davy Jone's heart?_ He thought as excitement flooded him, not knowing the next thing he would know would almost kill him.

Jack stood up, holding his hand to his ear still, as the blood kept flowing. His eyes darted between Norrington and Beckett. They both turned to him, leering, Beckett more evil that before.

"Mister Sparrow…"

"_Captain…"_

Becket picked up a poker from the fire than made Jack's blood run cold. It was indeed the pirate brand, with a small film which appeared to be skin.

"She put up a hell of a fight...she did indeed…too bad she isn't here now…"

"What?!?!"

"You don't know?! Why, Miss Katie jumped ship day ago, just took a cannon ball and jumped…"

Jack's jaw dropped as his heart felt like it had broke in two. As he was so close for getting her back, she had slipped out of his life… As he snapped out of it, he realized he was on his own ship, sailing far away from the bloody royal navy. How he got there, he wasn't entirely sure, it was like his feet had a mind of his own. He was in his cabin, laying on his bed, staring at the compass. It has seemed to stop working, as if he had given up on her.

_Why would she do a thing like that?! I know her life before was bad but not now…I don't think I did anything wrong…..well….there was that one time when I scared her off...but then things were fine after that…I mean…hey wait a tick!_

The compass's needle went haywire. It began spinning and spinning, spinning so fast that it could have flown away if it wanted to…until it suddenly stopped. It froze in a southern position, and started to turn green…

"WILL!!!!! WILL!!!" said Jack, running to the helm where Will was positioned. He stood there bewildered. "What Jack?!?!" Jack brandished the compass in Will's face and Will nodded. He turned the wheel hard to starboard and both nodded…The compass now sported barnacles…

"Davy Jones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well miss, since your new to the crew and the only lady, I say you provide entertainment for me crew." Davy Jones chuckled as he led her down into the crew's quarters. The creaked open too many hung hammocks, rotting and showing signs of coral growth. The crew had not yet fallen asleep and eyes her beauty as she entered. Davy Jones again led her past the crew and brought her to a corner where there were chains. Katie's face went white as she got closer and closer to the corner. He slammed her to the ground, forcing her in the chains. She was able to move around but not enough to get away. Davy Jones stood up puffing his chest outward as if a sign of victory. He pulled out his pipe and lit it, as he started his speech.

"Gents, I 'now it's been a long while since we 'ave had a lady on board. Try not to rouse her too much," as he broke into a cackle and left the quarters. Katie curled into a ball and eyes all the eyes upon her. She developed a rocking motion and started humming a tune in her head. As she began to doze off, a hand grabbed her upward, rammed her against the wall. It was a crew member, being the first one to have a go at the entertainment. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, breathing his nasty sea breath in her face.

" Oh, now come on poppet, why can't I have a bit of fun?"

Katie have given up, she let him violate her, touch her in places she wouldn't have normally let. The rest of the crew joined in, overpowering her, and she just faded into black.

Katie was awakened in the middle of the night by a gentle shake of the shoulders. It was a gentle voice.

"Come on miss, you're wanted in his office, captain's orders.."

Katie snorted, "Now where have I heard this before?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at her helper. It was Bill Turner.

She stared at him, and a small smile appeared on her face. "You look so familiar, like a friend I've made recently."

He nodded with a quizzical look on his face. "And who might that be?"

"His name's William Turner and he have a lovely wife named Elizabeth."

Tears welled in Bill's eyes as he heard this news. Katie, without a thought, grabbed his hand and rubbed it. "What wrong sir?" Bill wiped the tears from his face as he unlocked her from the chains…

"….Wouldn't wants to keep the captain waiting..." as he shook off the thought of his son. Bill uprooted Katie from her spot and rushed her up to the deck. When arriving at Jones's cabin, an organ began to play, an eerie tune as the locket but more powerful and demanding. They entered and Jones continued to play, his head nodding in the direction of yet again to more chains.

Katie eyes them and sighed. Her rebellious side inched out, putting her wrists out in a "whatever" sort of way. Jones looked over and glared. Bill chained her up and left in his depressed stupor. He trudged over and slapped her in the face, sending her reeling backwards. Katie rubbed her cheek as a lone singled tear rolled down her cheek. The tear was a strange color green. She eyed the rest of her body and slowly her whole body became green, her hair became tangled with seaweed and the color of her pearl white eye transformed into a blood red.

Jones went to resume his depressing playing when a hammer headed shark burst into the room.

"What the problem Maccus?!"

"Sir…it's...it's…"

"OUT WITH IT MAN!!! What is the problem?!?!"

"Captain…it's the Pearl…Captain Jack Sparrow coming…"

Katie kept her gaze at the ground, her stomach filled with butterflies, they were on her tail, but if she were to show her excitement, they would kill her for sure. Katie curled her legs into her chest and shutting her eyes.

_Jack Sparrow…for God's sake…hurry up…for I can't take it no longer…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this has taken….so long….OKAY…it's been months…and I have not been nice, but I did indeed write another chapter...and I have a few lined up…but I do would like your opinions…so…with out further adieu.. A POLL!!!!**

**Katie is on the Flying Dutchman longer and tormented still by the captain and crew**

**Jack comes to the rescue but there would be a main character death**

**Katie's sacrificed for some odd reason of my own creation**

**Jack rescues Katie and she thanks him… in his cabin later….**

**Your idea…messages me! I welcome them!**


	9. Rescue

**It has been too long my lovelies! I've been in Eleuthera, Bahamas for a week and a half. Not to sound sappy, but I felt quite inspired and I wrote a few chappies. I know that I made a poll on asking what you would want, but I have a plan up my sleeve, and it will definitely happen in the next few chapters!!!  **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies above the Caribbean Sea were pitch black, filled with thundering clouds and crashing lightning. The _Flying Dutchman _was submerged under the surface of the roaring ocean, torturing Katie with a nauseous stomach.

Katie was trapped in the organ room with none other than Davy Jones; playing his usual depressing, eerie, & moody music.

"You know," Katie said "You think you could play something else? I mean, all you play is depressing 'Oh-woe-is-me music…"

"My life, young missy, was and is terrible. The woman I loved…she…" he whispered to himself, trailing off into a daze. "It doesn't matter now…"

Katie's thoughts wandered as the music played. She thought of Jack and the crew, wandering on the surface, battling what seemed to be hurricane type weather.

Katie's thoughts were interrupted by the ceasing of music and a rising sensation of the ship towards to what seemed to be actual calm waters. She sat up and looked at the irate captain. Their eyes met and stared for a moment, as to understand each other's sorrow. He grunted and left Katie in the room of silence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The compass is going berserk Jack," said Elizabeth, holding the compass away from her face as if it were a ticking bomb.

"Thank you for your informative skills Lizzie, but where is the crocodile machine, I want to shoot something!"

Gibbs and Will leaned on the edge, shrugging their shoulders. "Jack, I don't know what to tell you…maybe if you just…snap your fingers, it will just appear like last time." Jack rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. As Hell had just erupted, The _Flying Dutchman_ emerged out of the ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had reached the clam surface, with still drizzling rain. The sky was still gray as Katie observed through the porthole. As she scanned the horizon, she turned to see the _Pearl _alongside the _Dutchman_, all the crew on deck, lead by Jack, standing on the edge of the ship akimbo. Katie pushed her ear to the stained porthole, straining to hear the arguing captains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fishface! I know you have her on this ship of yours! Don't make me!" said Jack, pulling out a little sack containing Jones's still beating heart.

Davy Jones tentacles twitched like mad. Suddenly he turned to the bosun, whispering ferocious orders. "Get the girl! I want her on deck now!" The bosun took off in a full stomp towards the organ room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie's eyes shot open as she saw the bosun in his charge. She struggled to hide in her corner, only being able to crouch in a ball, praying that she wasn't going to die.

The door sprung open as her head sprung up, her frightened gaze meeting the bosun's evil one. "Get up!" he yelled, pulling her to her feet. As her unlocked her manacles, Katie swung her fist in a sudden urge of defiance. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" The bosun smacked her across the face, answering her question.

Her eyes watered as she was pushed onto the deck. The now shining sun blinding her newly blood red eyes. There were a few gasps from the _Pearl, _surprised by her seaish appearance. Katie was pushed to the starboard edge an stood, terrified, and ashamed to look anyone in the face. Jones laughed a guttural laugh, making his crew join in.

"SO…_Captain _Jack Sparrow, is this the beauty you've been looking for?! She doesn't look like a girl to me…more like a bloody piece of seaweed!" Jack's eyes bulged and his breath grew loud and labored, entirely in rage. "GIVE HER TO ME JONES OR YOU'LL END UP IN YOUR OWN LOCKER!" Jones wrapped his claw hand around Katie's wrist. "If ye want her, ye'll have to catch her!" cackled Jones, pushing Katie forward off the ship. All she head was a yell of anguish and then following gunfire. She looked up to see a following figure following her before she saw black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She doesn't look that good…"

"Of course she doesn't look good, she's green!"

"You'd look green to if you were dropped..." Katie giggled as she smiled at Will and Elizabeth, standing over her. Katie pulled a sheet over her, seeing as she was still embarrassed of her appearance.

"Oh come on Kate, we're not going to laugh!"

"I know, just be happy I jumped in to save you…" Liz said, rolling her eyes.

Katie cocked her head. "You came in after me? Thanks Liz, guess the male species couldn't handle it…" pulling the covers off her face. Will smiled, "Me and Jack and the rest of the men had to shoot off our guns and the whole man thing…" Kate sat up and attempted to get out of bed, "Speaking of male species, where is Jack?"

"He's in his cabin, nursing some injuries."

"Can I go see him?"

"He probably wouldn't want you to, but oh well."

Katie staggered out of bed and headed towards Jack's cabin, taking a side trip to the deck. She noticed they were anchored at a river opening, and stared at the turquoise coloring, approaching the edge. Unexpectedly, she grabbed her stomach, hunching over. A hand rubbed her shoulder to comfort.

"Miss Katie, what's wrong?" asked Gibbs, in an unusual calm voice.

"I don't know Gibbs, just get Jack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie awoke in a strange room, full of dangling jars and odd smelling incense. Bullets of sweat poured off her body as what seemed to be half the crew surrounded her and stared. She named the people in her head. _Okay, so we have Marty, Cotton, Ragetti, Pintel, Gibbs, Liz, Will…wait, where the hell is Jack?! _ A gurgling sound escaped from her mouth. She struggled to hear a hushed argument in the corner.

"Is there anything we can do?!"

"Would you do it?"

"Tia Dalma, sure, why not?"

"Then come wit me." She ushered Jack to the back of her shack, unsheathing a small dagger.

"Giv me ya hands."

"Is giving up my hands going to help?"

"If you don't want to, let her die…"

"No!"

"Then giv me ya hands."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Déjà vu."

"Yer blood must clean the ocean from her veins or she will be a lost soul…"

A small gasp emanated from Jack as Tia slit his palms and dripped them into a small vile. He wrapped his hands and followed her back into her main room. The many worried looks looked up as they entered.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"What is going on?"

Tia Dalma only raised her hands, dismissing everyone from her shack; only leaving Jack and keeping Will her company. She motioned Jack to hold her by the legs and Will to brace her arms. "Now, I will make her drink and she will shake, there is no doubt 'bout that. Tis only the ocean leaving her, it will be done soon."

"Bloody hell," whispered Jack

_You'll never e free of the sea. It will always be in your blood. It is a gift and a curse. For you are a marked girl Katelyn._

Katie woke from the conniptions, flinging herself into an embracing Jack, in tears. "Shit Jack! I can't believe it! What the hell was I thinking?! I was on their ship and Beckett he…he..."

"WHAT HE DO?"

"He branded me!" she cried, waving her forearm in front of his face. "I kept thinking that I shouldn't stay there…and I thought of you and how you only pitied me. So I jumped and I ended up on Jones's ship and I told him I would join his crew, and then there was all the crew and Bill…"

Will and Tia approached, trying to listen to her story. Will listened more intently, trying to listen about his father.

"Bill was the nicest to me, but he brought me to Jones, told me it was his job…and he had a son, and I told him I knew Will and he cried... I saw him cry…I can't believe that I am here now and I just...I"

"What you need is rest child…just rest and you'll be alright…I have some clothes that she can have, bring Elizabeth and we can help her change…"

Katie dozed off, making Tia moved Will and Jack to the door. Elizabeth scooted in, both working like clockwork, moving Katie as if she were a child. They rolled her onto her stomach, revealing her are back. Liz gasped as to what she saw.

As if carved, strange markings as if they were a map, were all over Katie's back, if newly carved. Tia Dalma smiled and sighed. "She is now but a woman of the sea…It seems to me that she can lead you to the rusted pearl…"


	10. Well Deserved Desire

**DON'T SPEAR ME!!!!! PLEASE! Yes, I know I have not updated in eons but I have been super busy, with school, preparing for college, work, and boys ;), and whatnot!!!!! I do have to credit Kit-kat99, for she is an eloquent writer and we would not have the amazing love scene… You have been warned! ;)**

Katie woke to the sun in her eyes. The past few days had been chaos and it was finally catching up to her. She looked behind her to see the sheets and blankets caked with dry blood. She felt her back, only to feel what seemed to be a map. Tears slowly ran down her cheek as she remember the past events.

_For the love of God, if I ever see Davy Jones again, there will be hell to pay._

She stood up from the bed to find cleaner clothing than her blood caked ones. She tied her linen shirt and loosely fit corset. She shimmied into her pants and walked out of the room that housed her. Strong smelling incense still burned strongly in her nostrils. No one was around so Katie amused herself with a small knife that was left on the table. She stared at it, seeing blood left from the night before, unbeknownst to her.

"Best not be playin' wiff that luv."

She jerked around to the sound of the pirate she grew to know. Jack Sparrow looked as if he had aged 10 years. His eyes had looked more exhausted, his hands were bandaged, and his hat was skewed. She took a step towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. She held on tightly, trying to squeeze out the bad memories. They stood in silence, enjoying each others presence. Jack ran his hands up and down her back. Katie twiddled his dreads thru her fingers; as if they were trying to remember.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry for all of this."

"All of what darling'?"

"Don't play dumb with me pirate…" she said thru a smile. He always had a way of making her giggle. He took her by her chin, lifting her face to face him. He edged his face closer to hers; letting his lips rest on hers. She didn't care what went on.

"Just don't let that happen again," he said against her lips.

She stopped and backed up from the handsome man. "Are you saying that everything that has happened was all MY fault?!"

"Well… I meant…uh…"

"Oh Jack Sparrow, let me fill you in captain, it was not I who lost his compass! It wasn't ME that was not stealthy in leaving Tortuga. It was not ME who… oh never mind you get my point!!!!!"

Katie pushed Jack's hands from her side. She glared at said pirate and turned to head out of the hut. She ignored his words, whatever he was peaking or mumbling, it didn't matter, she was pissed. She slid down the ladder and walked into the foliage, just wanting to get away from everyone for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Sparrow fucked up, let's get real. He sat down in Tia Dalma's hut, fiddling with his braids. As he sighed, Will Turner entered the hut. Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Why the long face Jack?"

"Oh William, you have no idea."

"Try me..."

"Well my dear William, I yet again have annoyed Katie and she's probably off trouncing in the jungle somewhere."

"Jack, trust me, women have their own way of dealing with things. Let her blow off her steam. But in my personal opinion, I'd go looking or her near sunset."

Jack frowned out the window. _Oh Katie, what could you be possibly doing to deal with me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie stomped through the jungle as she blew off steam. Jack, in her mind, had no right to be blaming her. But as she trekked deeper into the jungle, she shouldn't have blown up at him. It was indeed he fault that she volunteered herself to take a joyride on the slime ball Beckett's ship. She spoke aloud to herself.

"Oh the nerve of some men, no not men… PIRATES! God, why do I always have to just screw up? Why do I always have to ruin any form of relationship whatsoever in my life! I mean…"

With that last statement, Katie fell face first into a pile of dirt. She slammed her fists into the ground and stomped her legs as if she were three years old. She needed a place to calm down, a place to relax and let everything else around her just stop. As she brushed herself off, a very hushed sound came apparent to her. She walked closer to the noise, the sound of rushing water. She pushed the vines aside to find a beautiful waterfall, calling her…

Katie gratefully sank into the cool, calm water. Her eyes closed as she  
relaxed, listening only to the sound of the waterfall in front of her. She  
floated, naked, through the water, letting it carry it rather then doing the  
work herself. She was very at peace at that moment, forgetting all the trauma that she had been through in the last few days with the Navy and Davy Jones.

Katie was so focused on just listening to the waterfall that she didn't hear  
the heavy foot fall as someone approached. She did, however, hear the sound of someone chuckling softly. Whirling around and covering herself as much as  
possible while trying to keep her head above the water, Katie saw none other  
then Jack standing on the waters edge, smirking at her. She glared at him in  
return.

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

"Temper, luv." Jack said. "Just wondering where ya disappeared to."  
He gazed around. If Katie hadn't known better, she would have sworn that he was taking in the beauty of the place. But that wasn't something Jack  
Sparrow did…was it?? "You know…I think I might join ya."

"Wait, what?" Katie asked. Jack kicked off his boots and removed his coat  
before starting to work on the rest of his wardrobe. "What are you doing?  
You are so not coming in here with me."

"Oh well that's what you say." Jack said.

"No way, Jack." Katie said. "I want peace, I want quiet…"

"Well I want to join ya." Jack said, removing his shirt. Katie was  
momentarily awed by the sight of his bare torso…that was until he spoke  
again. "And I always get what I want."

"Well not this time Jack Sparrow." Katie said. He ignored her. "Jack,   
no! Bugger off." He continued to ignore her as he stripped off his clothes.  
"Fine, ignore me, see if I care…ok I do care, Jack stop!" He was  
completely naked now but by this point Katie had adverted her eyes. She heard the splash that notified her that Jack had entered the water. "Stupid pirate always has to get his way and ignore me. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." Jack said, coming up right in  
front of Katie, making her jump. Since he was taller then her, he could touch  
the ground and keep his head and shoulders above the water. He moved her hands so that she was no longer covering herself before he put an arm around her and pulled her body right up against his. Katie gasped at the contact. Jack, almost lazily, ran his free hand over her body, gazing down at the water as if to watch the movement of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Katie breathed, honestly not caring. She just  
enjoyed the feel of his hand brushing over her skin. She didn't exactly get  
a direct answer.

"You know…I do believe I'm wanted you ever since I first saw ya."  
Jack said, tilting his head slightly as his eyes remained downcast, half  
hooded. "You just about drove me crazy with want every time you kissed me  
and never let me continue on." Katie stared at him. "So I'm only gonna  
say this one thing, just one time."

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"If I don't have you now then I am going to go crazy." Jack said,  
finally raising his eyes to hers. It was only for a second or two before he  
leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against hers. Katie moaned against  
his lips as Jack's tongue invaded her mouth and dueled with her own for  
dominance. She could feel them moving through the water but wasn't quite  
sure what was going on. The waterfall sounded louder however and before she knew it her back was against smooth stone and Jack dropped his head to start an attack on her neck and shoulder.

"Wow…" Katie sighed, opening her eyes to see a wall of water in front  
of her. They were behind the falls. It was beautiful and she was momentarily  
stunned by it so much that she forgot about the man holding her…but only for a second before she felt a rough hand on her breast. She gasped and arched into his hand. The other was on her back, pushing her harder against his body and erection.

"You know what you do to me, luv?" Jack asked, still with his face buried  
in her neck. "It's torture just looking at you. Don't you dare tell me  
to stop now."

"Jack…" Katie said. He lifted his head and looked at her. "If you  
stop I will kick your ass." A smirk crossed his face at that.

"This your first time?" Jack asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Katie just  
shook her head. "I'll be sure to make it your best then." She closed her  
eyes as Jack very slowly entered her. A moan escaped her lips as she dropped her head back once she was sure he was all the way in. Gods, it was a delicious feeling. Jack stayed put for a moment, allowing her to adjust,  
before he started moving, slowly. It was almost a lazy pace. Not lazy as in he  
didn't want to do this (because he so very obviously did) but lazy in a way  
that said he had all the time in the world and he was going to use it in a  
pleasurable way. The hand on her breast took up the lazy pace and slid along  
her body.

"Mmm…Jack." Katie moaned. She didn't see the smirk on his face as he  
gazed at her. His head leaned forward as his hand slid up and curved behind  
her head, bringing it down so that their lips met in another kiss that seemed  
to match everything else. A lazy yet fiery and passionate one. There was no  
hurry, no need to rush. Katie groaned as Jack thrusted just a bit harder then usual. He was building up the speed and she knew it.

"So good…" Jack muttered against her lips. "Could stay here  
forever." Katie moved against him, deciding that she wanted to set up the  
pace. Jack, caught off guard a bit, allowed their heads to drop below the  
surface of the water. Neither of them seemed to notice and it only was for a second before they resurfaced. Katie gasped and threw her head back, arching her body against Jack's. They matched each other thrust for thrust and Jack knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, he just wanted her to go first.

"M...yes…god, Jack…" Katie groaned.

"Good to know someone else thinks of me as a god." Jack said. Katie  
laughed, causing water to flow into her mouth for a second. She coughed and  
spit it out. Jack laughed at her and she would have done something mean to him if he hadn't pulled her body more firmly against his own and thrusted harder into her then before. Katie gasped, her eyes fluttering shut.


End file.
